Loved You Forever!
by Ebony-Roses
Summary: What happens when Trunks 'proposes' to Maron in front of Pan? Sorta like a continuation to my other T/P Better Late Than Never!! LEMON IN LATER CHAPTERS!
1. Loved You Forever!! Chapter One

**Loved You Forever!!**

****

**Disclaimer**: I do not own DBZ.

**Author's Note:**Okay here's my second T/P it's sorta like a continuation to Can It Ever Be Too Late? and it's sequel Better Late Than Never! Anyways, on with the story, T/P some T/M in it . . . you'll see! Oh yeah just to remind you, no reviews = no next part! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Trunks how could you forget?" Pan cried into the phone. " It's our one year anniversary."

" I'm sorry Pan, but I got held back at work, and it was so chaotic, I forgot about the time, please forgive me, I promise I'll make it up to you."

" Alright, fine. But if you forget I'm never going to speak to you again, do you hear me Trunks Briefs," Pan replied.

" Sure do, I'll see you later then, bye bye. Oh and Pan."

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

" I love you too Trunks, bye."

Pan let out a sigh as she sat down on her bed. That was the tenth date that he's missed, and to make it worst it was their anniversary. Pan glanced over at the clock on her night table, it was ten. She sighed again. Bra was probably out somewhere so that means she'll have to stay home all by herself again. Her parents were out of the country, on a vacation, but it seemed more to Pan like a second honeymoon. She laughed a little and took hold of the picture on her table and stared at it. 

It was a picture of her, and Trunks. They were kissing each other in the picture, while the snow fell around them, it seemed like they were the only ones alive at that moment, but certainly they weren't because the park photographer had taken the picture. He had gave them quite a scare so he offered to give them the picture. They looked so happy and care free then, but now she hardly ever got to see Trunks. 

He was always busy with work or helping Maron fix her computer. Pan sighed, she knew Maron had the biggest crush on Trunks, and she was destroying her computer purposely, to get him away from Pan, but still there was really nothing Pan could do. Lets just hope her stupid boyfriend will soon figure that out, but boy did Pan doubt that. 

' He's the president of one of the most technologically advanced companies in the world, and yet he doesn't find it strange when a whole piece of her computer goes missing.' Pan sighed again. Suddenly the phone rang, Pan quickly picked it up and answered, " Hello Son residents Pan speaking."

" Pan? Haha, since when did you answer the phone so politely? It's me Maron."

' Damn her, she's the last person I wanted to talk to tonight, I was hoping it was Trunks.' " Hi Maron it's so nice that you called," Pan said sarcastically, then in her normal tone she added, " What do you want?"

" Oh nothing really, no need to get irritated. I was wondering if you were free tonight, so we could catch up one things, cuz I haven't talked to you in a while. Seeing how Bra's gone and Trunks is busy tonight."

Pan could feel her blood boiling as she emphasized the word Trunks in a love sick voice. " Well unlike you Maron, I have a life, and how do you know Trunks' busy tonight?"

" I called him earlier, and he told me he was working late tonight. So unless you're hanging out with a new crowd, you're all by yourself at home."

" Well sorry to disappoint you Maron, but as a matter of fact, Trunks is coming by later tonight," Pan lied. She hated when Maron was like this, she couldn't stand it.

" Oh really? Are you sure about that? Trunks said he was coming over to my house later." 

Pan could hear the satisfaction in her voice as Pan stood there gripping the phone in silence. When she finally found her voice again, she quickly replied to Maron in a very convincing tone, " No way, you're lying." 'That can't be true, Trunks wouldn't lie to me. Maron's lying.' 

" Well believe what you want, he's here, I gotta go now bye Pan."

" Maron wait!" But it was too late, the only answer she got was the dial tone from the telephone. Pan quickly slammed the telephone down. She didn't know whether to believe Maron or not. Trunks wouldn't cheat on her would he? Pan sighed and cried out in frustration. " Ugh! Forget this!" Pan grabbed a towel out of a drawer and stalked to the washroom to take a shower and clear her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A small black sports car pulled up in front of Maron's driveway. She rushed to the door as soon as the owner of the car emerged. It was Trunks, and he was holding a small package wrapped up his hands. She quickly pranced to the door and opened it, letting him in. 

" Hi Maron I want to ask you a favour, I want- er will you- ah, wait here this is for you." Trunks handed her the package that he held in his hands. She quickly took it from him and gave him a flirtatious smile as she unwrapped it. She gasped when she saw it, it was a pretty little crystal music box. 

" Oh Trunks I love it thank you!" She threw her arms around Trunks' neck. " Wait Maron, there's something I need to ask you still remember? If I don't ask you now I won't be able to do it later," Trunks said in a gentle voice.

Maron released Trunks from the embrace and watched him take out a red velvet box from the pocket of his blue suede suit. He heard Maron gasp. He slowly propped it open and turned it to face Maron with it's magnificence. It was a platinum, and gold diamond ring. The front of the ring was shaped as a side ways eight, which represented infinity, eternity. Inside each of the loop was a beautiful diamond, and the outline of the eight was lined with beautiful sapphires, the colour of his eyes.

Trunks finally spoke after a moment, " Maron will you-" Before Trunks could finish his sentence Maron leapt at him and snaked her arms around Trunks' neck so tightly that if he had been human she would've suffocated him. " Of course Trunks! Of course I'll marry you, I knew you loved me Trunks. I knew you didn't love Pan, what was I thinking? She's just a kid! I love you Trunks!"  


" Oh Maron-" Before Trunks could finish, Maron captured his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss, well at least from her. Trunks was simply standing there. A pair of teary eyes watched them from the bushes. Suddenly the figure ran across the window and out of the bushes. Trunks quickly pushed Maron off of him and ran outside, just as he saw Pan flying off in the distance. 

" PAN!" It was a cry of pure agony. 

**Author's Note**: Sorry about the cliff-hanger I promise I'll get the next part out soon! Please review! All ideas and suggestions are welcome!!


	2. Loved You Forever!! Chapter Two

**Loved You Forever: Chapter Two**

****

**Disclaimer:** DBZ doesn't belong to me!

**Author's Note:** First I'd like to give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed the last part! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I really appreciate it. It really helps me write! Okay now here's the second part! I would've posted sooner, but my parents won't let me on.****

****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*****

****

****Pan flew faster than ever before. She was desperate to get away from it all. The scenes just kept replaying in her head, it would not stop. Trunks was behind her and she knew that, but she did not want to face him now. She didn't want to see the one man she had truly loved, the one man who had broken her heart more than once. Ever since she had met him, he had caused her heartbreak. 

After that night in the park, she thought it was over. No more pain, no more obstacles, that they would be together at last. But now she knew exactly how wrong she was. There would always be a obstacle in their way, first it was his other dates, now it was Marron. The thought of her name made Pan's blood boil._ ' Trunks, promise me you won't leave me ever,' Pan cried, as she tightened her arms around him.' I promise I won't, I'll never hurt you again, I'd rather die than do that.'_

__

__" I promise I won't, I'll never hurt you again, I'd rather die than do that," Pan repeated his words to herself, as the tears formed in her eyes. That night in the park was one she would remember forever.

Trunks was gaining on her, and she knew it. She didn't care, this was all too much. It seemed like a bad dream, a nightmare. She would wake up and tell Trunks about it later, they'd laugh and then he'd comfort her by just holding her in his arms. That was all she ever needed. All she ever wanted was to be in his arms, but she knew this was no dream, it was as real as that kiss Marron gave Trunks. 

Trunks was mentally kicking himself. ' Why didn't I tell her? Why did I lie to her? Now it's even worse. If only I've told her sooner.' He was going to have to speed up if he wanted to catch up to Pan. One half of him wanted to catch up and explain everything, but the other didn't. Suddenly to his surprise Pan slowed down and came to a complete stop, then she turned and faced him. Her face was blank, if she felt anything at all right now, she didn't show it. Trunks shuddered at how much she reminded him of his father right now.

" Pan . . . honey listen before you do or say anything please," Trunks said as he advanced towards Pan. Pan floated there in mid-air with no reaction from Trunks' comment. She just floated as he came closer. " Pan back there, what you saw-" Trunks began, but was interrupted by a slap to the face. It didn't hurt him physically, but he was shocked Pan would hit him. He stared at her in confusion.

" Listen to me Trunks, and listen good. This is the only, and the last time you will hear this. I finally figured something out, we were not meant to be together. It's over. Every single time I think we've reached a deeper part of our relationship, it seems something always pops up and blocks our way. It never seems to fail. I can't take this anymore Trunks. I can endure any blow in a fight, but when it comes to my heart, I can't take very many. And those I've taken a lot of lately. That was the last." 

" You've broken your promise to me Trunks, and I only come to trust some one once, if they fail me once I won't trust them again. I loved you Trunks, I still love you, but you'll never love me, not in the way I love you. You can't love me with all your heart, body, mind and soul. Maybe that's too much to ask of you, and I realize that now Trunks."

" Back there while I was flying away from you, I wished with all my heart that you'll have a wonderful explanation, like you weren't really proposing to Marron, that I misunderstood or something like that. I didn't face you yet, because I wanted to give you some time and myself some time, to find a explanation to all this, but I didn't, I couldn't. That's why I stopped running. You know the metaphor, if you run away from a shadow it becomes bigger, if you walk towards it, it becomes smaller. Well it's true. I had to face this sooner or later, I might as well get it over with now. So tell me Trunks, what's your explanation?"

Trunks was kind of speechless, there was no anger in her words at all. They were filled with so much sorrow and sadness. ' Cause maybe she released all the anger in that slap of hers. Man it would've hurt if I was human. Thank god Vegeta's my father.' " Pan honey, I wasn't proposing to Marron, I was just um, ah. Well I er- was ah-," Trunks sighed. ' How do you tell your girl that you were asking another girl for advice on how to propose to her?' Trunks floated forward and clasp her hand in his and looked at her straight in the eye. " Pan, I was asking Marron to give me some advice in how to go about doing this."

" Doing what?" Pan asked. A sudden twinkle gleamed in her eyes, she was hoping this would be the answer to this misunderstanding.

Trunks gave her a smile, the look in her eyes warmed his heart. He let go of her small hand, and reached into his pocket, but found nothing in it. ' Uh-oh, Marron still has the ring.' Trunks peered down at Pan, the hope in her eyes. Trunks wanted to slap himself. He didn't know what to do, so he did what came to his mind first. He leaned forward and kissed her. To his surprise he felt her tense up, so he quickly broke off the kiss. " Pan-" She slid out of his grasp and spun around so her back was to him.

" Don't even say it Trunks, the nerve of you. What were you asking Marron for? Advice on how to kiss a girl properly? I'm pretty sure you knew how to do that already! That is the lamest excuse ever. Trunks, go away and leave me alone. Go home, you've got a lot of thinking to do. I want you to think long and hard, and when you finally decide who you truly love, go tell some one who cares, because it'll be too late for us Trunks. It's already too late. I am not going to wait for you again Trunks. I've already waited too long. Tell Marron you two have my blessings, cause I really don't care anymore," Pan turned around and faced him. 

There were no tears in her eyes, no sign of anger on her face. Her calm facade was scary. This woman who faced him right now did not resemble the woman he had pledged his love to a year ago. She was no longer a teary girl. She was a woman now, a woman who was in full control of her emotions. A woman who knew what she wanted, what she could have, and what she could be. Trunks was something- some one she didn't want anymore, and his girlfriend was not what she wanted to be.

" Good-bye Trunks." Her voice had a icy cold edge to it, that sent shivers up Trunks' spine. She gave a little bow to him, then spun around and flew off.

" Pan! Wait! You've got it all wrong!" Trunks shouted as he flew after her. He caught her wrist, and pulled her around to face him. He was greeted by a dangerous glare from Pan. She growled and said in a low voice, a little above a whisper. " Trunks let go of me." That would've sent anyone else, but Trunks running. His grip on her wrist did not even waver.

" No Pan, not until you listen to what I have to say." 

" Trunks I am warning you, let go of me now!" If this was a normal night, Trunks would've released her almost at once. It was obvious she was pissed, and he knew it was a really bad thing to get a girl that can fight like her mad, not to mention she was part sayain. But if he let go of her tonight, she might never return to him again ever. His grip on her wrist tightened when the thought of losing her entered his mind.

" No Pan, unless you listen to me, I'm not going to let you go."

Pan shook her head slowly. " You brought this on yourself Trunks, Kami forgive me for this," Pan pounded a ki blast into Trunks face, which was too sudden for him to block, so as he result he started fall towards the ground. Pan hesitated for a moment, when she saw him fall, but when she saw Marron coming towards him in a air car, the moment of hesitation ended, and she flew off, not even glancing back once at the fallen warrior. If she didn't look back now, she knew she wouldn't have a reason to ever look back again. ' Never look back Pan.' 

When he shook off the effects of the blast, Trunks immediately pulled himself up, and searched the area for any sign of his beloved, but Pan was nowhere to be found. " Oh Kami! What did I do to deserve this? Pan . . ." Trunks didn't know what to do. 

He had never ever, even in his darkest nightmare, dream that Pan would hit him like she did. Now he knew how much she was hurting. If the blast had hurt him this much, she was hurting a million times more. He let out a sigh of confusion, and fell backwards staring up at the night sky. Suddenly Pan's face appeared in the sky, her face filled with sorrow and pain, running away from him. This shattered Trunks heart as he got up and decided to do what he had to do.

**Author's Note:** Don't 4get to review!!! I'll have the next part out ASAP!! ~Kim~


	3. Loved You Forever Three

****

Loved You Forever! Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me!!

****

Author's Note: YAY!!! I'm back!! Anywayz enough about me, here's chapter 3! Don't 4get to review!!

~Ring~ ~Ring~

Pan raced to the living room, and picked up the phone, " Moshi, moshi, Son residence, Pan here."

" Pan?"

" Yes, who's this?"

" It's me Bra."

" Hi Bra, what's up? You sound shaken."

" Pan, you have to come quick. My brother, Trunks, he's in trouble- real danger. Please Pan, you have to help him. There's not much time to lose." 

Pan's heart skipped a beat, when Bra's words sunk in. " Wait, Bra slow down. Where is Trunks and why is he in danger?"

" I don't know Pan, I really don't know. He just left a note this morning and disappeared."

" Maybe he just went for a walk or something. He's a grown man; just because he goes missing doesn't mean he's in danger. Trunks can take care of himself," Pan said trying to convince herself, more than anyone.

" No, you don't understand Pan. You have to read to his note to know why I'm so worried. Here I'll read it to you." Pan heard rustling of papers, the receiver hitting the ground, then Bra's cursing. After a few moments of clutter, Bra was soon back on the phone reading Trunks' letter. 

Dear family members, and friends, 

I am going out, and I don't when, and if I will ever come back. Do not go looking for me, if I do not return, because that will mean that I have failed in what I have set out to do, and failure in this case means I will never show my face again. Do not notify the authorities, for they will not be of any help, because no one will be able to find me, where I am going. Just remember one thing, I love you all. 

Tell Pan that I love her, and only her, and that that night, when she saw what she thought she saw (Me proposing to Maron) is not what she really saw. I don't know how to say this, but I was asking Maron some advice on how to go about proposing to Pan. I was going to ask Bra, but being mom's daughter, she could never keep a secret, so Maron was the only other close girlfriend I had. Pan if you're reading or listening to this letter, I love you babe, I've always had, and always will. I'll love you forever, no matter what. 

Sincerely,

Trunks Vegeta Briefs

" Now, do you see why I'm worried? Pan, what happened between you two? Please tell me. All I'm getting are bits and pieces, and I want-need- to know the truth the whole story."

" Bra, this is not some kind of sick joke you're playing right? Please tell me this is a joke. I won't be able to believe this, I can't believe this. It can't be true, Trunks wouldn't run away just because of me, would he?"

" Son Pan, do I need to come over there and snap some sense into you? Of course he would, you baka. He loves you more than anything in the world. AND do you think I would joke around with something like this? Trunks is my brother, and you are my best friend, do you really think I'm capable of pulling this prank or whatever on you? I'm hurt! And I bet my brother would be too, if he could hear you, after the sweet farewell letter he wrote too. I really don't see what he sees in you," Bra yelled, with her fingers crossed behind her back. ' Kami, please work or else Trunks will kill me. Come on Pan, I know you still love Trunks, come on girl fall for it already.'

" Pan? Hello? Are you there?" No answer came, all that was heard was the muffled sound of sobbing. " Pan . . . are you all right? I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to know what was going on, and to tell you about Trunks. I'm sorry. I'll come over right away if you want."

" No . . . it's all right Bra. I'll be okay. I'm coming over to the C.C right away, and I'll tell you about it then, right after we go search for Trunks. I really hope he hasn't done anything" -Her voice cracked- " Anything that would harm him."

" Don't worry too much Pan, if anything, and I'm not saying it has, has happened to him, then we can only hope for the best. Anyways hurry on over, mom already dispatched a search squad, she's worried sick, even my dad is worried, not that he shows it or anything, but I'm his daughter, and I know, and when he's worried, that means it's really bad."

" I'll be over in less than 5 minutes, bye." Pan hung up the phone, and ran upstairs to change, and wash her face. While she was changing she heard a loud knock at the door. Hoping it was Trunks she ran to the door, and swung it wide open, only to find that it was a delivery guy.

" I have a delivery here for Ms. Son Pan, are you her?" Pan looked disappointed as she answered in a sad voice that she was Pan. " Please sign here Ms. Son, and here you go." After receiving the package from him, and signing the papers, Pan closed the door. It was a box no doubt, wrapped in brown construction paper. On it was labeled the words " Open NOW!"

Pan followed the instructions, and opened the box, inside the box there were a lot of ribbons, and another box. Pan took the smaller box, and opened it. Inside the smaller box was a even smaller box, and more ribbons. By the time she got to the final box, the boxes on the floor ranged from the size of a shoe box, to the small box the size of a rubric cube in her hands. She opened the box, and shook it. A small velvet box fell onto the floor and tumbled towards the door. She picked the box up and stared at it curiously, wondering who sent it to her. 

She started to open it, and gasped when she saw it. It was a beautiful diamond ring, the front was a sideways eight which meant eternity, infinity. It had a big diamond in each loop, and the loops were lined with beautiful sapphires. Pan took the ring out of the box, and read the engraved words on the plantinum band. _T _Y_ P 4eva!_

Pan couldn't help, but cry. It was beautiful. It was from Trunks. She had to find him. She had to find him, and tell him that she still loved him, and that she forgave him. She had to find him before it was too late. She placed the ring back into the box, and into her pocket. She grabbed her keys off the hook, and opened the door. The wooden door slowly creaked open, and there stood . . .

****

Author's Note: Yeah, that was kinda short, but I'll get the next part out ASAP. Oh, and one minor note, I just wanted to inform everyone that I have never seen a single episode of DBZ past the Cell Game, nor have I ever read any of the manga, so if some of my DBGT characters are O.O.C then I'm really sorry.


	4. Loved You Forever Four!!

Body

**Loved You Forever**

**This is a REPOST, for some reason it didn't update!**

**Disclaimer:** DBZ DOES not BELONG TO ME!!

**Author's Note:**HIYA! I finally got around to updating! Anywayz I won't bore you with the details of my life . . . on to the fic.

_Last Time . . ._

Pan couldn't help, but cry. It was beautiful. It was from Trunks. She had to find him. She had to find him, and tell him that she still loved him, and that she forgave him. She had to find him before it was too late. She placed the ring back into the box, and into her pocket. She grabbed her keys off the hook, and opened the door. The wooden door slowly creaked open, and there stood . . .

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The wooden door slowly creaked open, and there stood the last person on earth that she would've wanted to see. It was Maron. (A.N: hehe you were not expecting this were ya?) " Maron?!" Pan asked kind of shocked.  


" Can I come in?" Maron asked almost timidly, almost.

" Um, look Maron I'm kinda busy, come back some time . . . next year, then maybe I'll have time," Pan said as she started to walk out the door, only to be stopped by Maron's outstretched arm. " Look Maron, I do not have time for this. Move it!"

" No, Pan listen to me. This'll only take a moment, then I'll leave you alone forever."

" That part about not seeing you forever sounds tempting, but I really got to go," Pan replied as she pushed Maron's arm out of the way, and walked past her. Maron spun around, and grabbed Pan's wrist.

" Look girlie I got something to say, and I'm not leaving until I say it. All I wanna say is I give up. Trunks is yours, I don't want that conceited arrogant bastard anymore (*author ducks and hides from Trunks fans* It was for the good of the story! Please don't hurt me!!!!). I've had some time to think it over, and now I've realized I deserve better. You can have him Pan. I won't try to steal him back, don't worry."

Pan turned around abruptly making Maron loose her balance. She looked at Maron straight in the eyes, and replied in a very calm, and low voice, " _YOU_ will let _ME_ have _TRUNKS_?!?! Are you out of your puny pathetic mind, because you are talking total nonsense. First of all, no one, but no one can come barging into my home, and tell me that they are giving me MY boyfriend. Because the last time I checked, you never had him to begin with. Secondly he doesn't even love you, you were the one he rejected remember? Oh I forgot, your puny _human_ brain can't grasp concepts as complex as this. Now, if you'll excuse me I have a date with MY boyfriend." With that Pan twisted her wrist out of Maron's grasp, gave her a look of triumph, and walked out, leaving a very shocked looking Maron there.

" Well that went a lot better than I planned. Although she was easier to provoke than I thought she would be. Oh well, all the better for me. Don't worry Pan, I'll make you eat those words soon, very soon. Now that you think I've given up on him, it'll just make it easier for me to get him. Trunks will be mine yet. You just watch, and see. You don't know who you're up against. Trunks won't know what hit him," Maron muttered to herself with a sly smile on her face, while she got into her air car, and drove off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

" Hurry up Bra, she'll be here any minute. I can feel her coming," Trunks cried running around making sure everything, and everyone was ready as planned.

" Alright already Trunks. Everything is in order, just make sure you keep your ki low until the correct moment got it? I mean if this doesn't work, you are going to be one dead sayain. Now get in bed, before she gets here and ruins the whole plan," Bra ordered.

" Gotcha sis. Oh, and one more thing, thanks Bra. I know I don't express gratitude very well, but I really appreciate what you're doing for me," Trunks yelled as he ran up the steps to his room.

" I'm not doing this for you Trunks, I'm doing it for Pan. I could care less about your love life, but this is my best friend's future we are dealing with, and I don't want her to get hurt. I swear if he hurts her I'm going to kill him, and if I can't do it myself I'll get daddy to," Bra muttered to herself, while praying to Kami that this'll work.

As on cue, Pan arrived mere minutes after Trunks ran off to his room. Bra immediately rushed to Pan, and turned on the waterworks. " Oh Pan, we found him, but he's really really hurt. Oh Pan, I hope he'll be okay," Bra wailed, as she continued to cry in Pan's arm. 

" Bra, he'll be okay I know he'll be. Now where is he?" Pan asked in a soothing voice, trying to calm Bra.

" In his room, he- Before Bra could finish her sentence, Pan was already running up the steps to Trunks' room. When she reached his door, she stopped, and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst, before pushing the door open. It was dark inside his room, the curtains were drawn shut. All Pan could make out was Trunks' masculine figure lying in the middle of his bed covered by his blankets. Pan reached over to the wall to the light switch, and flicked it on, but no light came on. The lights were busted. Pan advanced towards Trunks' bed slowly, afraid of what she might see. 

To her relief, he looked perfectly fine. He looked so peaceful, as if he were sound asleep, but alas she knew he wasn't just asleep, because his ki was very faint, he was hurt. She sat down lightly on the side of his bed, making sure not to move too much, so that she wouldn't disturb him. She reached over, and brushed aside the stray locks of lavender that shaded his beautiful face from her view, and leaned over to press a light kiss on his forehead. She pulled back s bit, so that their faces were only inches apart, and just looked at him, as a single clear crystalline tear fell from her eyes onto his.

" Oh Trunks, this is all my fault. I should've listened, I should've knew, I should've trusted you. If I would've known this would happen I wouldn't have said words that I didn't mean. We all say things we don't mean, when we are mad, but I never would've thought that my careless words would hurt you. Oh Trunks, I'm so sorry . . . Aishiteru." 

She cupped his face with her hands, and pressed a kiss to his soft lips. Her eyes flew open as she felt Trunks respond to her kiss, and his ki returning to normal. She pulled back from the kiss, and looked down at him. Sure enough, he was wide awake. " Trunks?" She asked unsure of what was going on. " Ah, my beautiful princess has come to rescue me from an eternal sleep, with her soft lips, and sweet breath."

To Be Continued . . . .

**Author's Note:** Sorry to cut it off there, but it seemed like a good place to cut it off. What do ya think, was it a good place to cut it off ? ;-). Please review, and tell me what ya think. I haven't written anything in so long I wanna know if I'm a bit rusty. Don't worry though now that school's finally over, I can update a lot more often! So be on the look out for the next parts in my other fics!! Til Next Time . . . ~Kim~


End file.
